Nan Flanagan
Biography Nan Flanagan was born around 1193 A.D. Not much is known about where exactly she was born or created. Her maker is also a mystery. She is a 816 year old Vampire. She was seen to be acquainted with both President Eisenhower and Roosevelt. Pre-Season 1 Before Season 1, Nan was in London, England and witnessed Bill Compton feeding on Callum. Nan approaches him, and he bares his fangs at her. She bares her's back at him. She asks him why he doesn't kill his prey, after eating them. Nan tells him of a group of people who believe in Mainstreaming. And that there is a famous chemist Louis Pasteur who is a vampire, who is working on an alternate form for Vampires to live, known as Tru-Blood. Season 1 Nan is seen on Television numerous times, to refute Steve Newlin and his accusations towards Vampires. She's the first vampire seen on True-Blood(HBO) on Television. Season 2 In Season 2, Nan Flanagan has to deal with the mess in Dallas, Texas. After the bombing in Godric's nest she has to deal with that and the fiasco at the Fellowship of the Sun. She fires Godric on the spot. Season 3 Nan visits Eric Northman in Shreveport, Louisiana, to have an interview with him about the disappearance of the Magister and Russell Edgington's plans. Nan tells him that the Authority will forget about the interview, and for him to kill Russell Edgington, but with no support from the Authority. As she's leaving on a plane to Portland, Oregon, she is feeding off of a human, (which she claims she only drinks Tru Blood) and as she is she sees Russell Edgington kill a man on live TV. Season 4 (She's Not There) After a year of Russell Edgington's assassination, she is still trying to represent Vampires as "friendly." She is at Fangtasia and is filming Pam Swynford de Beaufort, who isn't doing a good job at representing Vampires in a good way. So Eric Northman steps in for her, and takes Pam's spot. (I'm Alive and on Fire) After the Wiccans use their magic, she goes to King Bill and is upset with him for making Eric deal with it. She tells him to handle the situation personally. (I Wish I Was the Moon) After Bill captures Eric Northman, who is under a Necromatic-spell, he contacts Nan Flanagan via Webcam and asks for the True Death for Eric Northman. After, Nan accepts and tells him he's allowed to sentence Eric Northman to the True Death. But Bill Compton see's that Eric Northman loves Sookie too much, and moves to not kill him. (Let's Get out of Here) October 28th, Nan Flanagan returns to Bon Temps, Louisiana. She tells Bill Compton that there will be a Festival of Tolerance. That night she goes to ground with Jessica and Bill. (Burning Down the House) She goes to the Festival of Tolerance where there are only three known vampires there. Marnie Stonebrook ambushes with the "under-the-influenced" Louisiana sheriff vampires. She commands them to attack the humans, and attack Nan and to "Kill the King." Nan ends up killing Blackburn with a pencil. (And When I Die) Nan Flanagan gets fired from the Authority, and goes to Bill and Eric. She states that she knows what Sookie is. She asks them to join her, to "over-throw" the Authority. After she asks them, they both refuse. She states that she will expose Sookie for who she really is. And after that her guards are executed by Eric Northman, and she is staked in the heart by Bill Compton. Ending her life. Actress Jessica Tuck Powers & Weakness Her powers are that of a normal vampire. For her age, she is vastly more powerful than most vampires such as Bill Compton or Nora Gainsbourough. But weaker than Eric Northman, or Russell Edgington. Her Weaknesses include a stake to the heart, silver, and the sun, as-well as UV lights. Category:Vampires